Pax
by Vocas
Summary: The Boston institute has been known as a place of peace with little demon activity for years. However, when downworlders begin to turn up dead on the streets and an incident causes the head of the institute to be watched by the Clave, the wards of the institute must begin to work together in order to figure what is happening in their city. SYOC. Open.


**This is the prologue that introduces you to some characters, specifically the head of the Boston Institute and the Head of the Conclave that is in charge of him. The form is on my profile and there are rules, please be sure to read them!**

* * *

Benjamin Thrushcross hated the Providence institute. It was always perfect and proper. The head never had any problems running it. The wards never had difficulties with each other and always completed their missions. The relationship they had with the local downworlders was nearly flawless. Such an institute was an enigma these days. It was strange and almost unnatural. It gave Benjamin a bad feeling.

Benjamin also hated the Providence institute because of the head. Charles Gladstone was an old friend of his. They had studied together and fought together for many years. In reality Benjamin considered them acquaintances more than anything. May be circumstantial friends at one point, but not anymore. Now, Charles was a man focused on his career. He only pretended to be concerned about his former friends or at least in Benjamin's eyes he did. Despite knowing him for so long, Charles always made Benjamin uncomfortable.

Therefore, when he had been requested at the Providence institute he wasn't pleased. In hindsight Benjamin knew it was going to happen. He made a mess out of a mission in Boston. He had requested the assistance of other shadowhunters. He had thought he had found who had been killing the downworlders in Boston. It was a vampire clan that had gone rogue from the main one. However, Benjamin was wrong. There was no evidence of them killing other downworlders. It was a huge mistake on his part and it ended with wounded shadowhunters. The vampires were less than happy to have them in their den.

However, he still didn't want to be in Providence. It wasn't any better that he was the one waiting for Charles. The shadowhunter who had greeted him said that Charles was in a meeting. Benjamin figured Charles was making him wait. He sat in the hallway by Charles' office. Shadowhunters passed by him, giving him looks of pity and annoyance. He attempted to put on a blank look on his face.

After what seemed like an hour a young shadowhunter came down the hallway towards him. The young man stopped beside him. "Gladstone is ready for you now," he stated. Benjamin pursed his lips but didn't say anything. He stood up and then grabbed his coat before following the man.

The office was at the far end of the hallway. Once there the young shadowhunter opened the door. "Sir, Thrushcross is here." The young man moved out of the way and Benjamin walked into the office. The door was shut abruptly behind him and Benjamin was faced with Charles Gladstone.

Charles was an intimidating man to most. He was tall, taller than Benjamin, and always carried himself with poise. While Benjamin was stockier, Charles was thin. Charles always had an air of superiority which was only amplified by the way he spoke and his cleanliness. He was considered handsome by most but he had never married. He had two sons but their mother had died on a mission before they could be married, or so they said.

"Ben, how are you?" Charles asked. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and Benjamin took it. He only allowed those closest to him to call him Ben. Charles was not one of those people.

"I'm fine, I suppose," Benjamin replied in a gruff voice. He was hesitant and he knew it came out in his voice. "Considering," he added. Charles watched him for a moment then nodded.

"Well, I suppose you know why you are," Charles stated.

"The message said it was about the incident with the vampires," Benjamin replied. Charles sat forward his chair. He leaned on his desk and weaved his hands together in front of himself.

"Yes," Charles paused. "The council wanted to deliberate on the situation so they requested me in Idris to discuss the topic. They were very concerned about the situation and felt as though you were not handling it well." Benjamin said nothing. He watched Charles as he spoke. Benjamin wasn't known as a person to speak very often. He was a more reserved person.

"I, of course, vouched for you but they still would not have it. It tried as hard as I could. They want the problems with the dead downworlders to be resolved quickly. Therefore, the Providence institute will be sending a few shadowhunters to aid you." Benjamin frowned. Seeing the look on his face Charles continued. "They will be highly trained and cooperative individuals. You have nothing to worry about. I would consider them on the same level of expertise as Jace Herondale or you or even myself." Benjamin doubted they were as skilled as Jace Herondale. Benjamin wanted to protest but he knew there was no point. He would not have a choice. Charles would make him feel ungrateful if he declined.

"There is also another issue," Charles began. Benjamin sighed internally. There always was. "The Council was concerned that the situation will distract you from your other duties. They decided for now, that I will be appointed as the head of the local Conclave. You must resolve the situation with the downworlders in a month or it will be permanent. Don't worry, I will manage the other institutes perfectly, there will be no problems." Benjamin scowled.

"How would they know if I'm being distracted by this situation?" Benjamin asked. Charles paused and watched him. "Aside from this situation I have a very low demon population, despite being in such a large city. My wards have not caused an extreme amount of problems. As far as I can tell none of local institutes that report to me have had any problems that they need my help with. There is no reason to have you be leader of the local Conclave." Charles nodded and gave him a sympathetic look. Benjamin could see right through it.

"I know there is not. I tried to argue against it but they would not budge. Though you are lucky. They only wanted to give you two weeks to fix it," Charles responded. "I managed to convince them to give you month but I know that will be difficult. Therefore, if you need help, call us and we will be there. Of course it can't be anything ridiculous like last time but we will still aid you in any way we can." Benjamin was silent for a moment. Charles had the ability to manipulate a person. He could insult them but make them think it was a compliment. He could make himself seem helpful when he wasn't. That was what he was doing now.

"Fine," Benjamin replied. He wasn't gong to thank Charles for any help he offered. "When will the other Shadowhunters arrive?"

"Tomorrow but at the moment I'm not sure what time. I'll have the details sent to you later today," Charles replied. "Do you have any other questions or concerns?" Benjamin shook his head. Charles stood and Benjamin followed the suit. "Well then, it was nice to speak with you again even if it was over . . . unfortunate circumstances." Benjamin frowned and turned towards the door. "Goodbye," Charles said.

"Goodbye," Benjamin replied. Benjamin could easily imagine the smirk on Charles' face as he left. However, that didn't matter now. He had other things he needed to attend to.


End file.
